All The Famous People
by Mello McQueen
Summary: People are not quite so easily replaced. . .or forgotten. Near vignette


**Written By:** Mello McQueen

**Summary:** People are not quite so easily replaced. . .or forgotten.

**Pairing(s):** None

**Authoress Note(s):** Truthfully, I don't. . .like Near. In fact I almost hate him, and I worry that Gevanni and the rest of the SPK are somewhat OOC, and if I even spelled that right.

* * *

**All The Famous People  
**

**

* * *

**

The alarm clock began to blare at exactly seven o'clock sharp. With a small groan, Near reached over and shut it off, before sitting up in bed. As per the usual, he was greeted by the sight of Hal. She had her cell phone to her ear, shoulder lifted in a presumably uncomfortable position in order to keep it in place.

Her hands held a tray of food-oatmeal, buttered toast, and a glass of orange juice. "Lester, stop being so unreasonable." She said, into the phone giving a small smile at Near in greeting before snapping: "You know that's not what I meant-" pause "Here you go, L." She said, placing the tray down in front of Near just as Gevanni walked through the door carrying a fresh pair of pajamas.

Near, who had been staring thoughtfully down at his plate, looked up at the dark haired man and smiled. "Hello, Gevanni." He said, as the man carefully placed the neatly folded pile of clothes onto the foot of the bed for Near's convenience.

Gevanni beamed at him, and replied in his usually agreeable tone. "Hello, L."

Near frowned slightly, just as Hal gave a frustrated groan and slammed the phone in her hand shut, abruptly ending the call and her argument with Lester. "That man. . ." she growled under her breath, looking to Gevanni who turned to her with a sympathetic look on his face. He smiled softly.

"That's Lester for you." He said and she sighed with an air of resignation.

"Unfortunately." She muttered, turning her eyes back to Near, still sitting in bed without so much as having touched his food. "You should eat it before it get's cold." She suggested in an warm, almost motherly tone. "We've got work to do today."

"Oh! That's right." Gevanni said in surprise, as though he had temporarily forgotten something. He turned to Near as well. "Watari's expecting you, he thinks he's found a case you'll be interested in, L." He seemed excited, not even seeming to notice the way Near's shoulders had begun to hunch up dejectedly.

With a soft sigh, the white haired boy lowered his head, reaching up to twirl and strand of hair around his finger, he hesitated. "You . . .you can call me Near, you know?" he said softly, but he said it to an empty room.

Gevanni had already walked from the room with Hal clacking loudly after him, grumbling to herself. Before she closed the door, he heard Gevanni call out: "Don't forget to change!" And then they were gone.

Near sighed to himself, louder this time. Sitting there alone in the room, he ran his fingers over the fabric of his pajamas. "Yes. . ." He whispered to himself, "Time to change."

Some fifteen minutes later, the door to Watari's hotel room opened with a soft click and the old man turned from the computers screen before him with a smile on his face. "Good morning L." He said, but his voice faltered at the end, and he let out a strange sound. Hearing this, Hal, Lester and Gevanni turned to look towards the doorway and froze.

They remained that way as Near made his way across the room, over to his designated chair. He hoisted himself up into it, sitting in a familiar but strange position. With his knees pulled up to his chest, he placed the tip of his thumb into his mouth, and turned to the old man. "Good morning, Watari." He said, in an impressive impersonation of the original L.

The second Watari, Roger as he had once been known, stared at Near, open mouthed.

The plastic face of L stared back.

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

**Authoress Note(s):** No, I really don't know what Hal and Lester were arguing about.

Comments?

Note: Constructive Criticism is also highly apprecieted. And also, if you'd be so kind, go to my page and vote on my poll, thanks.


End file.
